harry_potter_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Next Generation Era Role-play
Reella Weasley stood at the entrance to King's Cross Station, excited for the day ahead. Today, she was off to Hogwarts. Her father stood beside her, smiling proudly, yet some other emotion visable on his features. "Come on Dad!" she said excitedly, "It's nearly time for the train to leave!" Reella pushed her trolley forwards, walking through the station looking at the numbers on the platforms, "Seven, eight, nine, TEN!" She turned her trolley towards platforms nine and ten, her father walking to stand beside her, one hand on her trolley, his other arm wrapping around her shoulders. He nodded at her, and they walked together, slowly getting father, towards to barrier. Reella closed her eyes, and reopened them as she crossed the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was on the tracks, many children filing on board and parents waving from the ground. 01:58, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Meanwhile, Dahlia Fletcher glanced about the room bitterly. As she continued making her way to her platform, isolated from the rest of the happy new students. She recalled the conversation that she had with her foster parents earlier, sadly remembering how her foster mother gently told Dahlia that she wouldn't be able to escort her to Hogwarts. Dahlia was on her own, this time, but it didn't feel any different than several years ago. Her family had abandoned her when she was only two years old and she was luckily found by Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley, who adopted her. It was never comfortable for Dahlia to be with the Weasleys, though- she was an outcast at heart. Her adoptive mother had even attempted to research the possibilities of Dahlia's bloodline, and even found a minor lead that led the Weasleys to believe she was actually a Malfoy. Did this mean evil blood rested in Dahlia's veins? She didn't know, nor should she care. Snapping out of her thoughts, Dahlia, dazed, bumped into somebody. --Starry =3 02:06, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella fell backwards, dropping her trunk, the book she was reading and her pet phoenix, Lei, flew off her shoulder. When she realised she'd bumped into another person, she quickly picked up her things, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," When she'd gathered all her things and coaxed Lei back on her shoulder, she walked onward through the train. 03:02 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia flinched as she met the gaze of a female individual. As the person gave an apology, Dahlia hurried over to her as she walked onto the train. She placed a firm hand on the person's shoulder. "Um...hi." she muttered awkwardly. --Starry =3 03:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella turned to face the other girl, "Hi," she said, "Um...Who are you?" Looking at her, Reella thought she vaguely recognized the girl, but she wasn't sure. 03:24 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia awkwardly looked down. She wasn't too good at socializing. "My name is Dahlia Fletcher, though I was adopted into the Weasley family. My foster mother thinks I'm a Malfoy." --Starry =3 03:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella stared. She was a Weasley too? But how come she'd never known about her? She obviously wasn't Uncle Bill, or Uncle Charlie's daughter. Did her Uncle Ron or Aunt Ginny have another child? Reella's father never wanted her spending much time with Ron or Ginny - a problem that lied in his past. "I-I'm Reella Weasley." 03:32 Tue Jan 22 "I'm not exactly a Weasley. I don't know my origin except that I might be a Malfoy." Dahlia sadly explained. She nodded toward Reella in an attempt to smile. "Hey...do you want to sit with me on the train?" --Starry =3 03:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella bit her lip. She wanted to meet up with Albus, her cousin, who would be waiting for her somewhere. "Er, sure, but I was kind of looking for my cousin, Albus..." Reella said. 03:58 Tue Jan 22 Dahlia nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to help you find him? Perhaps we could all sit together on the train." she suggested. --Starry =3 03:59, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then," Reella said, shoving the book she was reading into her bag, "I doubt he's here already though, his parents will probably be meeting up with their old school friends." 04:12 Tue Jan 22 "Where do you want to wait?" Dahlia asked Reella, moving to the side so that other students may enter the express. "I'll follow you, since you know him and his family better than I do." --Starry =3 04:14, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella didn't reply. In fact, she barely knew anythig about Harry and Ginny Potter. A past issue with her father and Harry had led to George keeping Reella away from Harry and his family. Albus and Reella had met each other out of pure luck, running into each other at Diagon Alley, and becoming great friends almost immediatly. "Actually, I don't know much about my aunt and uncle." Reella said. 04:18 Tue Jan 22 Jay glanced about with an uninterested look in her eyes as she pushed her way through the barrier with her parents, barely holding onto the trolley and wincing as the noise of the platform hit her ears. Leaving her parents to push the trolley as she slunk away, her little tortoiseshell cat following her closely. "C'mon, Crystal." she murmured, picking the cat up and stroking her as she wandered about the platform listlessly. 06:39, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella and Dahlia, looking around for Albus, soon found him. Running through the crowd, she called his name, "Albus!" He turned around and saw Reella running towards him. "How've you been?" She said. Albus nodded but said in a hushed whisper, "I'll meet you on the train - make sure Dad doesn't-" but he stopped talking when a hand landed on his shoulder. 06:47 Tue Jan 22 "Hey, come back here Crystal!" Jay cried as her cat wriggled out of her arms, weaving her way through the legs of the many people on the platform, stalking her way over to Reella and looking up at the golden bird on her shoulder, meowing loudly and swishing her skinny tail. Jay slid around everyone, muttering about animals and their silly antics. 06:55, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Harry Potter was standing beside his son. From what her father had told her, when he was in school, Mr Potter had been a short, skinny boy. He most definately wasn't short now, unless that was just Reella. "Aren't you George Weasley's daughter?" He said simply. Reella nodded, opening her mouth to say something, when something furry brushed her leg, and Lei shot into the air, a tortoiseshell cat staring up at Lei. 06:59 Tue Jan 22 Crystal weaved in between Reella's legs, looking up at Lei with big yellow eyes. Jay paused and looked around down low, catching sight of a mottled tail. Nudging a small boy out of the way, she scooped up the cat before she weaved under a girl's legs again. "Naughty girl." she tutted, stroking the cat again, who's eyes were still on the golden bird. "Sorry if she was being a nuisance." she said quietly, still stroking the cat's fur. 07:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella looked up to where Lei was hovering above, golden wings flapping, almost mesmerizing. "Lei, come down," she said, "It's safe now." When she'd come down, Reella looked at the cat - to the girl who was holding it. "Watch your cat next time, will you?" She said. 07:12 Tue Jan 22 Jay raised an eyebrow, scratching the purring cat under her chin with her finger. "Crystal has a mind all her own." she sniffed, flicking her hair slightly. "I can't help what she does." 07:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Well, keep an eye on her, then," Reella said, "Because if she does anything to Lei-" she pointed to the bird on her shoulder, "-you're facing my father." 07:23 Tue Jan 22 Jay rolled her eyes. "Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" she snorted, letting Crystal climb up onto her shoulder. Glacing at the bird, she narrowed her eyes a little. "It's a phoenix. Phoenixes can be reborn." 07:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "I couldn't care less if phoenixes can be reborn, you keep your mangy beast away from Lei." Reella bit back, glaring into the girl's black eyes. Deciding she didn't want to start a fight in front of Mr Potter. "Go away, if you still want your nose intact before school starts." 07:35 Tue Jan 22 "Crystal is anything but mangy." Jay retorted, glaring straight back. "And you don't even know how to use a wand. You'd likely blow us both up, then where would we be?" Turning away to gaze at the scarlet steam train, she petted her cat again. "Just like the muggle children, I suppose being magic doesn't change things." she shrugged, letting Crystal rub her face against her's. 07:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, don't you dare think I don't know a couple of spells," Reella retorted, "My father didn't hesitate in teaching me a couple." It was true, George had taught her a couple of spells - basic ones, but a good set - "And I wasn't talking about spells. My fist would be more than glad to visit your face." 07:47 Tue Jan 22 "Really now?" Jay hissed, swiveling around. "I didn't ask for any of your sass, Crystal just sometimes gets away from me, I can't bloody well help it." she snapped. "I know a few good moves from karate, thank you very much." she let out a great breath and clenched her fists. 07:51, January 22, 2013 (UTC) "Hey now!" Harry stepped between Reella and Jay, pointed at the latter, "You, get on the train." Turning to Reella, he looked right into the silver-blue circles, "You, stay away from my son." Reella gave Harry an angry glare, but walked back to the train, getting on, letting Dahlia lead her back to the carriage she had been in before. 07:55 Tue Jan 22 "Okay, okay." Jay muttered, glancing up at him but not recognising who he was. "Adults ruining eveything. None of his darn business." Trailing into the train, she glanced about at the nearest cabins, though they were full. Sighning, she wandered her way down the train, hoping to find one she could maybe sit alone in and read a book. 08:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Reella pushed her bags up onto the rack above her head, muttering about how rude the red-haired girl was. Watching out the window, Reella saw Albus, and his brother James, getting last minute hugs and kisses from their mother and father. Albus didn't look happy, and when he turned and walked onto the train, Reella waited to see whether he'd find her in their carriege, and he did. "Gee, that girl was a bit of a grump." He said, pushing his bag into the rack and plonking down beside Reella. 08:12 Tue Jan 22 Apparently all of the carriages were full or they just didn't want a sullen faced girl joining them. She wandered a litle more before realising she had forgotten to get her stuff, and dashed outside, her parents helping to lift up her trunk and giving her a last hug before she withdrew inside. Wandering aimlessly down the corridors again, she ignored the glances of the people inside the carriages and peeked into some more. 08:19, January 22, 2013 (UTC)